


His Second Choice

by Tarut0



Category: Dream Festival, Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, keigo is so goddamn dramatic, kurofune - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarut0/pseuds/Tarut0
Summary: Keigo is more than a bit upset after finding out that Yuuto's new song wasn't written for him.





	His Second Choice

 

_"That song isn’t yours! It belongs to me and Ryo.”_

  
Keigo couldn’t stop thinking about those words, replaying the mortifying rejection over and over in his head.

  
_“It belongs to me and Ryo.”_

  
The reason Yuuto wanted to stand on a bigger stage was because of some person Keigo had never even heard of. How the hell was he supposed to accept that? As hot tears began to well up in his eyes, Keigo wondered when it was that it had just started to feel like a given that he was Yuuto’s most precious person. When exactly did he begin thinking that he was the only person Yuuto showed his smile to?

  
All along, he had someone else.

  
He had someone so dear to him that he could put his entire heart and soul into writing a song for him. He had someone who inspired such passionate lyrics that it had made Keigo’s heart pound when he thought it was for him; now it made his chest ache with envy, calling to mind the time many years ago when he had lost the role of his dreams to Shin. It was like history repeating itself, reminding him that no matter what he pursued he was destined to always be someone’s second choice.

  
Once again, he felt utterly humiliated.

  
Ever since the day that Yuuto convinced him to be an idol unit, Keigo overestimated how much he needed him. He believed that he was the only person who could take Kurofune beyond the ultimate, walking beside him as an equal as they took each step together toward their goal. While Keigo had his eye on the goal of becoming top idols, Yuuto had been looking elsewhere the entire time. His goal was never to go beyond the ultimate; it was simply a means to bring him closer to his true goal of reuniting with Ryo – _whoever the hell that was_ – so that they could sing his songs together. Didn’t that make Keigo nothing more than a disposable tool?

  
_It could have been anyone_.

  
True to it’s name, Kurofune was just a vehicle meant to carry Yuuto closer to his dreams. If this was the real Kurofune – this _sham_ of an idol unit – then it was no wonder they couldn’t surpass Dear Dream; the thought of making it to a stage that would be seen around the world felt suddenly laughable, as though it had been nothing more than a childish notion in the first place. How could they go beyond the ultimate together when every glance Yuuto cast in his direction was looking straight through him, searching desperately for someone far off in the distance? How long could they expect to be supported by the fans when those eyes of his skimmed right over their faces, thinking only of the audience that would see him perform with his true partner? The princesses were not to be underestimated. Sooner or later, they would see through such fraudulent idols. Kurofune’s paper-thin foundation would crumble, sending them crashing straight into the desolate world of washed-up wannabes. Ryo would never hear his song and a petty part of Keigo couldn’t help but wonder if that wasn’t for the best. Yuuto had used and humiliated him, planning to toss him aside like such cheap, disposable garbage. He _deserved_ to fail. He deserved to lose everything he had built. Hideous spite had wormed it’s way into his thoughts, filling his chest with an almost nauseating bitterness. Anger desecrated his trusting heart like a foul miasma, threatening to consume everything sacred until there was nothing left– yet there was still _something_ , a faint, throbbing pulse, that seemed to be resisting, refusing to be snuffed out. It was like an itch, relentless and uncomfortable to ignore.

  
_Ah, I love him._

  
As he thought this, he could only bring himself to let out a small, mirthless chuckle. It was so obvious, yet it had only just occurred to him as he was praying for the other man’s failure.

  
Keigo was in love with Yuuto.

  
Even as he cursed him, a part of him still yearned for the smile of the man who betrayed him. If Yuuto had only told him that he hated him, screamed at him, or even punched him in the face things would have been so much easier, but instead he had just stared at him with that pained expression – _why was he the one in pain, anyway?_ – saying nothing, doing nothing. Without even having the decency to give him closure, Yuuto broke his heart.

  
“Kurofune is over.”

  
He muttered the words to himself, as though saying it aloud made it more real.

  
Kurofune was over.

  
And he was sure that he would never see Yuuto’s face again.


End file.
